


Got a Hold on Me Like Glue

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Howlin' [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blood, Howlin', Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, please read the summary and note the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth part of Howlin’. Kurt’s a werewolf now and he and Blaine are still fresh in their mating, which means they are virtually insatiable. This is a look into their daily lives, mostly dealing with school and Kurt’s control issues. It isn’t like he can just not show up, right? So Blaine has to find some… interesting ways to help Kurt cope. (warnings: smut, kinky smut, most of the same stuff from before; rimming, biting, bareback, knotting, cumplay, blowjobs, d/s elements, beastiality? kinda? there’s some awkward shifting and stuff… um, that might be it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Hold on Me Like Glue

“Oh my god, are you sure we have to go in there?” Kurt was practically shaking as he whined at Blaine, only having had a couple days to come to terms with his new…  _affliction_ before he made his return to McKinley as if nothing new had happened. Now, holding Blaine from behind and whimpering in his ear as they straddled his bike, Kurt was having severe second thoughts. Couldn’t he just… be home schooled or something? Pam was surely smart enough to help him get his GED. It would be so much easier to never have to deal with high school again.

It wasn’t just the fact that he could ‘wolf out’ at any given moment, since he was still mastering control and all that, but the fact that he was a lot stronger now and when Karofsky inevitably messed with him, Kurt wasn’t sure how he’d hold himself back from breaking the stupid jock’s arm. And with his current lack of self-control, he might break the damn thing right off!

That… wouldn’t go over very well.

Blaine wasn’t nearly as concerned as he slid off the bike and reached out for Kurt, offering a helping hand and pulling the taller, yet smaller boy toward him for support, since Kurt’s legs were currently shaking so hard neither was sure the brunette could support himself without falling to his knees.

“Babe, seriously,” Blaine started, carrying both their bags and Kurt’s helmet (he’d conveniently ‘lost’ his extra and insisted Kurt wear the one he had) while he led them to Kurt’s locker. “Relax. I’ll take care of you. You should know that by now.” The smirk on his face said Blaine thought he was quite good at taking care of his mate, and Kurt would agree but he was too busy trying to fight his insatiable sex drive.

Yes, that was another side effect of the recent turning. Kurt felt like he was constantly hungry for Blaine, and he was sure his mate was feeling much the same, but the near-Alpha had better self-control. As a seasoned wolf, Kurt hoped Blaine would be more in control. Otherwise there was little hope that the younger male would ever have enough control to sit at a dinner table with his father without either going crazy and taking a chunk out of the man’s leg or humping his boyfriend in a display of possessiveness that he’d never live down. Right now he was terrified to even go near Burt. Way too much testosterone to expose his current instincts to, thank you very much.

Kurt shook himself from his own mind and quickly switched out books he’d taken home for books he’d need for classes, sighing and leaving Blaine with a chaste kiss on the lips as he made his way to his French class and the older boy headed for… well, Kurt hoped he was going to his English class. Sometimes he wasn’t sure what Blaine did during the day. It wasn’t like it took him any effort to pass the classes at McKinley. Dalton had been quite difficult and Blaine was only ever outdown by Wes, so it was pretty obvious that he didn’t need to go to class to pass it at McKinley…

“Ow!” Kurt cried, shoved out of his thoughts, quite literally, as Azimio forced his way through the door to the class they shared before Kurt could step through. The pale boy growled and the footballer looked back at him with a strange expression, nose curling up in a most unattractive way.

Azimio studied him for a moment before finally speaking, and Kurt was only finally able to stop the animalistic noise upon hearing the words. “What the fuck, Hummel? Did you just  _growl_ at me?” The dark-skinned wall of a human being took an intimidating step toward Kurt, and the smaller boy flinched. “That’s right. Don’t fuck with me. I’ll turn that growl into a fuckin’ whimper.”

Kurt wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at that moment. He knew Azimio couldn’t actually do anything to him, at least if he used any of his newly earned strength, but at the same time he didn’t want to expose his new nature. If he kept growling and showing his teeth at people, that would be a lost cause. And that was just for a small shove! What would happen when Karofsky pushed him into the lockers? Or when the puckheads slushied him? Oh, Jesus. He  _knew_ this was a bad idea. There was no way Kurt was going to survive in these halls when he didn’t even have enough restraint to face Blaine’s freaking  _brother_ without snarling yet!

* * *

 

That first day back after being turned was absolute  _hell_ for Kurt. It didn’t get better after the first growling instance. In fact, it got worse, and fast. He’d had to deal with Azimio fucking up every French phrase he tried to say, which led to Kurt insulting him in the language, but much louder than he usually did, which led to their teacher hearing him and giving him detention after school. Of course, this meant that the jock knew that he’d been insulted, so Azimio leaned in and promised a little ‘lesson’ about insults at lunch.

So, Kurt had a feeling his lunch period was going to be eventful, to say the least, and he still had to get through more classes before that. His other classes were thankfully less eventful, though he got some odd looks from more than a few people. Santana Lopez, for one, kept staring at him in this odd way that made him shiver, and by the time lunch rolled around, Kurt was ready to crawl out of his own skin.

That was when he felt the cold and wet slide from the top of his head, down his back and over his face as the blue (the most difficult to get out of fabric, of course) slushie made its way under his clothes and over his overheated flesh. Ice trailed quick into the back of his pants and Kurt’s face contorted in shock and rage, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a near-howl.

“See you after lunch,  _fairy_ ,” Azimio’s voice echoed in Kurt’s ear, and the smaller male started to shake with anger before familiar hands grabbed his upper arms and led him to the nearest bathroom.

Blaine’s eyes were hard and his voice was rough as he grabbed paper towels and wiped Kurt’s face, cleaning the syrup away from his eyes so he could see without hurting himself. “What the hell was that? I heard your howl,” he muttered, already working on peeling away Kurt’s layers.

The younger male was still shaking and his eyes were welling with tears. “I just…  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt whined, overcome with mixed emotions and letting the tears fall. Rage and embarrassment and fear and determination all warred within him and it was too much. He was also so incredibly on edge from being constantly turned on just from Blaine’s very scent… He didn’t know how he’d get through this!

“I was ready to just… shift and tear into him! I… He’s going to do something after lunch, and I don’t think I can stop myself from fighting back, and I can’t be that strong, Blaine! I… Oh, god,” he breathed deeply, practically hyperventilating as he let Blaine peel his last shirt off and shivered when his blue-tinted skin was exposed. “I don’t know what the fuck to do, and I don’t have a change of clothes with me, of course, and that’s going to stain and it won’t come out- trust me- so you might as well just toss it so it doesn’t get anything else sticky and gross.”

Shaking his head softly, Blaine shifted and shoved the clothes into the trash before making a mental note to replace them next time he went to the mall with his fashion-forward boyfriend. He returned to toweling Kurt off, cleaning all the sticky syrup off his flesh and running his hands over goosebumps while speaking huskily into Kurt’s ear. “Don’t worry so much, babe. I told you I’ll take care of you. You think I’m gonna let any of those guys touch what’s mine?”

His voice made Kurt shiver and press back against the older male, who had molded his front to Kurt’s back and ran his hands over his flat stomach, tracing the invisible, yet strong abs. “I… I mean, no. I know you won’t  _let them_ , but…” he turned in Blaine’s arms, wrapping his own hands around his boyfriend’s neck and looking deep into those golden eyes he loved so much. “I don’t want you getting into trouble. Or getting hurt.”

A barking laugh escaped Blaine’s chest before he reached down and picked Kurt up by the backs of his thighs, carrying him over and sitting him on the radiator under the window before licking up his throat, teasing teeth and lips over hot skin until he reached Kurt’s earlobe and gave it a gentle tug. “I won’t get hurt, babe, and no one will know what’s happening. I have a feeling they weren’t planning on getting caught, yeah?” He winked, then kissed Kurt full on and it took all of Kurt’s strength to calm down and pull away before anything could get heavier. They still needed to eat some lunch after all, and anyone could enter the bathroom at any given moment.

“Come on,” Blaine said, tugging Kurt off the radiator and leading him toward the door as he shrugged out of his leather jacket. “I’ve got a shirt in my locker you can borrow. For now, just put this on.” The jacket was placed over his shoulders and Kurt slid his arms into the warm leather, inhaling the familiar scent and feeling himself harden in his pants. Ugh. This day was never going to end…

* * *

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!” Kurt’s voice was a screech as Blaine found him at his locker after the period after lunch. The older boy had a mark on his lip where it had obviously been bloodied, but it was already healing and the swelling was going down, so Kurt wasn’t too worried about that. He was much more worried about how guilty Blaine looked as he admitted to his punishment.

Blaine shifted and just kind of shrugged, earning him a punch on the shoulder that actually bruised a bit thanks to Kurt’s new strength and lack of control. “It’s not like, a real suspension! It’s just ISS! In school. I just have to sit in a room all day and do whatever assignments get sent to me. I just… won’t get to see you between classes.” He didn’t mention lunch, and Kurt knew they weren’t even really supposed to eat together anyway, but he had to figure Blaine had some kind of idea about how he’d spend at least that little bit of time with his boyfriend.

The younger male just looked at him with a perfectly quirked brow, clinging to the leather that he still wore over the borrowed shirt, both of which kept him warm and snug inside a bubble of arousing scents that were all Blaine. “How long?”

“It’s just a week. Starting tomorrow. And Azimio got the same, so you don’t have to worry about him while I’m gone,” he added in a soothing voice, which actually did calm Kurt a bit. This would give him time to get used to his changes and learn some restraint before he had to face one of his biggest bullies again. Of course, Karofsky would probably be pissed about his best friend being in ISS and might take it out on Kurt, but he wasn’t about to point that out. He was just going to be thankful that he had one less bully to deal with when he didn’t have his boyfriend to ground him. After all, Kurt could easily take care of himself- he just needed to remember that the ‘normal’ Kurt wasn’t quite so capable, and that was hard to recall sometimes.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until two days later, when Blaine left Kurt at his locker to make his way to the ISS room, that Kurt found himself in a little predicament. He was just closing his locker and preparing himself for an Azimio-free French class when he was slammed unceremoniously into his still partially open locker, hard enough to split the skin on his side where he hit and make him cry out in a howl-like wail of pain.

He knew Blaine would have heard him, but he was already behind the door of the suspension room and wouldn’t be allowed out. Kurt silently hoped his boyfriend didn’t do anything foolish in an attempt to get to him and protect him as he slumped against the locker nearest his and caught his breath, silently cursing the blood stain that was ruining his sweater.

“What’s the matter, princess? Boyfriend isn’t here to defend you so you’re just gonna stand there and cry about it?” Karofsky teased, and Kurt grit his teeth on a snarl that threatened to tear from his very soul. Oh, how he wanted to beat the living hell out of this brute of a boy, but he couldn’t, and that was killing Kurt.

Instead, Kurt straightened up, barely wincing as the wound closed over and bruised. He flipped his head back haughtily and peered at the jock through narrowed blue eyes. “I don’t need anyone to defend my honor, Karofsky,” he hissed, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and bravely taking a step forward, toward both his class and the intimidating bully. “Unlike you, I actually have testicles.”

There was a bark of laughter and Kurt was distracted enough to look up and see Blaine, standing with a bathroom pass even though it was before the first period bell had even rung, and it served as the perfect opportunity for Karofsky to tackle him like an aggravated bull. One second, Kurt was smirking proudly at his boyfriend, and the next his head was bouncing off the hard floor in a very jarring way, with a loud enough crack to suggest some significant damage, and Karofsky was straddling his hips and pulling back a fist, ready to lay into a very disoriented Kurt.

Blaine was seconds away from absolutely attacking the jock who dared to hurt his mate so openly when the nearest classroom door opened and the familiar curly head of Mr. Schuester popped out, assessing the situation and immediately swallowing hard before squeaking out orders that Karofsky go to the office and Blaine help Kurt to the nurse.

The teacher promised to join the offending jock just after updating the ISS teacher that Blaine had been present for an attack and was needed in the nurse and main office for some time. He also promised that if Karofsky tried anything on the way there, he’d be in more trouble than he already was, and he was already looking at out of school suspension for at least a week, if not longer, based on the blood on the floor.

Golden eyes flashed at the red spot on the floor before going back to Kurt, and Blaine couldn’t hold back the whine in the back of his throat, which was thankfully low enough to be drowned out by the fussing Karofsky was doing. Kurt still heard it, though, and tried to reassure his mate even though his eyes were unfocused and he had to lean heavily on Blaine to even stay upright, let alone walk.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go get you some Advil for the headache you’re gonna have and make sure you don’t need the doctor,” Blaine murmured, then leaned down to grab Kurt behind his knees, his other hand still at Kurt’s shoulders, and carried him bridal-style to the nurse.

While the nurse gave Kurt some Advil and damp gauze to clean his head wound and stop the bleeding, Blaine used the phone to call his mom and let her know what happened. Since Kurt was staying with them, she’d have to come get him from school and take him home for some doctoring. He’d already be healing, but he definitely had a concussion and they still needed to keep an eye on things for at least the rest of the day. He’d probably need to miss the next day, too, just so it wasn’t too obvious how quickly he healed.

“My dad’s at work all day, so Blaine’s mom can come get me. I think she’ll be more than willing to take me to the doctor and everything,” Kurt explained to the flighty nurse, who really didn’t seem to care, which made Blaine wonder how the hell this school even stayed open. It didn’t matter, though, because Pam readily agreed to come get Kurt after screaming until Blaine assured her the boy was okay, and Blaine was allowed to stay with him until he left. “Um, Blaine? Can you get permission from the ISS teacher to go around before the end of the school day and get my homework for today and tomorrow, please? I don’t want to get behind…”

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in to give him a kiss, which the nurse completely ignored. “Of course, babe. You feeling up to giving Figgins whatever kind of statement he’ll need to kick that asshole out for a while?” There was delight in Blaine’s eyes when he spoke of getting Karofsky out of the school for any period of time, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, then he had to hold his head and whimper because the laughing made it throb with pain. “Aw, babe. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, then agreed to tell the principal whatever it was he needed to know about how one little comment set Karofsky off so badly that he could have cracked Kurt’s skull (and really he might have, judging by how much the back of his head was throbbing and how long it was taking to even start healing properly.

Pam Anderson showed up while Blaine was explaining how he watched Karofsky headbutt his boyfriend and slam him to the ground before almost punching him, and she silently entered the room and started running a soothing hand over the back of Kurt’s head. He whined lightly and leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling of a mother caring for him, even if she wasn’t his by blood. She was the pack mom of sorts, and that made her his in a way, and that was enough to have Kurt fighting instincts to curl up and nuzzle against the familiar scented woman.

By the time Schue had confirmed Blaine’s story and Karofsky had been assigned two weeks out of school suspension, which his father would be showing up to get him for as soon as possible, Kurt was tired and sore and ready to just get back to the Anderson home and let his body heal. His back was still slightly bruised from the run in with the locker, and it was just a lot to ask of his new strength to heal so much all at once.

Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss, offered to carry him to the car, then was sent back to the ISS room as Pam supported Kurt so he could walk to her car. When they reached it, she asked how Kurt was feeling and he told her he was tired and sore, and she made soft noises in the back of her throat that sounded more animal than human and made Kurt feel safe and cared for, so he told her as much.

“Thanks,” he murmured, curling up in the passenger seat and leaning sideways to rest his head on her arm even as she drove. For some instinctual reason, he just needed her touch. “This seems weird, but you smell like home and…  _mom_. I… just, thanks, I guess.” His eyes were a little misty as Pam glanced at him at a red light, and the woman smiled sadly but lovingly all the same.

“Of course, Kurt. You’re one of my kids now. I’m your mom in every sense but birth, don’t you worry,” she carded the fingers of her right hand through his hair, driving with her left the rest of the way to the house, and Kurt almost fell asleep to the comforting touch.

* * *

 

Two days at home meant lots of free time, and thankfully by the time Blaine got home from school the day of Kurt’s attack, Kurt was done healing and had regained almost all his equilibrium. Every now and then, if he moved his head too fast or got up quickly, he’d stumble a bit and get dizzy, but overall he was feeling much better and he wanted to just get his own anxiousness out of his system. He was crawling with the need to beat up Karofsky and the simultaneous and constant need to mate.

It was getting ridiculous how often he thought about Blaine. About his body, his brain, his muscles, his voice… Kurt just couldn’t get his boyfriend and mate out of his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck, plain and simple. It was apparently the recent mating that made him so desperate, which Blaine had warned him about of course, but he was never going to get used to it and he was also never going to get used to the heightened senses that let him catch Blaine’s scent before he’d even opened the front door.

As soon as the door to their shared room was opened, Kurt was on his mate, licking and biting at Blaine’s neck, rubbing his face in the juncture between the older male’s neck and shoulder… He was an animal in absolute need and he was done fighting it.

“Mmm, hey babe,” Blaine grunted, voice husky as his hands took hold on Kurt’s hips, stilling him from where he’d actually started humping Blaine in his need. Kurt would be ashamed of himself later. Right now he just wanted that friction back on his throbbing dick. The needy whine Kurt let out filled the room and Blaine frowned at him. “It’s okay, Kurt, I’m here. I’m home. Hey, calm down.”

But calming down was not something Kurt felt capable of. He needed Blaine. He needed to be connected and to stop thinking and he just needed to feel. “Please,” he whimpered, trembling fingers playing at the hem of Blaine’s shirt. “Need you. I can’t…  _Blaine_ ,” his voice broke to a whine that led to a low howl until Blaine stripped his own shirt quickly and pulled his mate close.

Instinct took over, both boys stripping faster than normal humans would be able to, only tearing the shirt Kurt had been lounging in and Blaine’s boxers, before they were naked and writhing together on the queen-sized bed. “I’ve got you, babe. Always got you. Always gonna take care of you,” Blaine growled in Kurt’s ear even as the younger male rutted and shivered against him in need. “Gonna make you feel good and wanted and satisfied, baby.”

Without even so much as stopping Kurt’s movements against him, Blaine snagged the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and popped the cap with one hand, reaching his other around his mate so as to fill it with the thick, slippery substance. He clicked the cap back in place and tossed the bottle aside then, using his clean hand to heft Kurt’s knee up so the boy was straddling him as wide as possible, ass up toward the ceiling. “Might be cold,” he warned, then dipped two fingers straight into Kurt’s throbbing passage.

The noise Kurt let out was something between a howl and a scream of ‘yes!’ as Blaine finally touched him where he needed it most. It wasn’t his cock yet, but it was something, and it was Blaine, so it was enough to make Kurt squirm as his own cock leaked from utter joy. “Oh god, I’ve never been this horny in my whole life. This is…  _ahh_ … ridiculous! I can’t stay here another day, Blaine. I wasn’t even here the whole day today, what with being,  _oh my god right there_ , attacked this morning... I don’t think I can go all day without,  _ungh_ , at least seeing you!” That was when Blaine went from three fingers (he’d added the third somewhere around the ‘oh god right there’) to four and reduced Kurt to blubbering whimpers and twitching hips.

“Well, see, since tomorrow’s Thursday anyway, I figured maybe you should just stay home Friday as well. There was a lot of blood on the floor. I don’t think anyone would doubt you had a bad enough concussion and wound to keep you home til Monday…” Blaine explained as if he didn’t have nearly his whole hand in Kurt’s ass teasing over his very swollen prostate. Kurt moaned and growled, which made Blaine laugh. “I got permission to serve my suspension at home for the rest of the days. That means you’ll be at school alone on Monday, though.”

Kurt didn’t have a chance to fully pout about that, as he was abruptly flipped over, knees shoved to his chin as Blaine smoothly thrust inside of him with no further warning. Kurt howled and Blaine soon joined him, voices synching perfectly as the mated pair fucked like the animals they were.

While they both came down and let Blaine’s knot slowly work its way down while nuzzled securely in Kurt’s ass, Kurt felt his mind starting to focus on what he had been told. “Wait, so you’re staying home with me tomorrow and Friday? I don’t have to be away from you until Monday?” Wide blue eyes peered back over Kurt’s shoulder and into the golden orbs of his mate as Blaine shook his head and laughed.

“Yes, babe. I’m yours for the next four and a half days. It might be best if we gave mom some extra errands to run,” he cocked his head and laughed again. “I’m pretty sure she just went to the store for absolutely nothing as soon as she heard me get home. She’s already back. Probably didn’t even remember to grab her purse and then just drove around the neighborhood long enough to avoid being awkward.”

Kurt would have blushed, but he couldn’t really be bothered to do so when he shifted only to still feel Blaine’s knot inside him, making him feel utterly owned. “Oh god. Is it horrible that I don’t even care? This all gets less… ridiculous, right? I mean,” Blaine finally came loose and Kurt turned around in his arms, his cock already half hard again. “I feel like I could just keep going forever. I don’t even care who knows. I just  _want you_ , dammit!”

It was easy, at those words, for Blaine to grab the younger male by the hips and pull him on top of him, the curly-haired man lying on his back with his hips poised to buck as soon as Kurt was ready. The horny newly-turned wolf was more than ready for the sudden move, spreading his thighs and sinking down on Blaine without any further prodding or stretching. He’d just been stretched around Blaine’s knot. He was more than ready to take that quickly thickening cock again.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Kurt growled as he sunk down on Blaine, the other man letting out guttural noises that were more wolf than human. “So glad you’re affected, too. Fuck. Mmm, baby, I fucking love you.” Kurt was babbling but he just couldn’t help it. He wasn’t getting any more used to this whole newly-mated, newly-turned horniness as time went on. He just wanted to be fucked and come. Forever. He really was very simple minded at the moment.

Blaine jerked his hips up and shoved so deep inside Kurt that he howled. There was a vague noise in the background of Pam gathering some food and leaving to visit Cooper, though they didn’t know then where she was going, and then the rest of the world was lost to the pair as they scratched, writhed, bit, bounced, and fucked until their wolves were so wild that they were shifting back and forth in different areas as they reached a mutual climax.

Kurt’s tail brushed over Blaine’s thighs, Blaine’s cold nose made goosebumps flare up all over Kurt’s body, Kurt’s hands became partial paws and his claws scratched into Blaine’s flesh, marking him until he healed with rapid speed. “Yes, yes, oh god, yes!” Kurt ground his hips down as Blaine shoved his up, knotting again as both of them exploded, not nearly as much semen in their bodies to release, but still enough to add to the previous mess.

It was easy for Kurt to fall boneless onto Blaine’s chest, while the older wolf held him close, possessive and loving all the same. “I love you,” Blaine murmured, and Kurt let out a breath of air before nodding off in their mess of sweat and semen and utter devotion.

* * *

 

When Monday finally, inevitably, rolled around, Kurt’s ass was sore enough that he was walking funny and he still somehow wanted more. He was cursing wolf hormones and mating and high school all through his shower and getting dressed and ready and breakfast and Pam did her best, really she did, but she just couldn’t help but laugh at him. Blaine woke up and tried to insist on driving Kurt, to school, but the younger male put his foot down.

“No. If you drive me you’ll get into more trouble because you aren’t even supposed to be on the property. Plus, you’ll insist on taking your bike, and then I’ll be all pressed against you, and then things will happen, Blaine.  _Things_. I cannot handle anymore things right now! Despite what the ridiculously horny animal in me wants!” When Pam snorted at this, Kurt actually raised his lip and growled at her. “Oh hush, you.”

Of course, that only made her gaffaw. Quite literally. She was falling out of her chair as Kurt grabbed his loaded down school bag and headed for his Navigator, which had been brought to the house some time during his ‘healing’ process. He could still hear his ‘mom’ and boyfriend laughing at his expense as he drove away. Damn wolf hearing…

School turned out to be pretty boring, in all honesty. Azimio was still in ISS like Blaine was supposed to be, though both would be back roaming the halls on Tuesday, and Karofsky was serving his long suspension for cracking Kurt’s head open. It was surprisingly easy to make it through a day without slushies or slurs or bruises when the two main bullies were out of commission.

Of course, the puck heads were still around, but it seemed they were taking pity on Kurt after his traumatic injury. Whatever. That was fine with him. He really just wanted to make it one day without snarling at a student or teacher or popping a boner just from seeing his mate. At least that would be easy, since he wouldn’t see Blaine at all during the school day…

At lunch, Kurt whined pathetically into his phone as Blaine tried to calm him down. “Don’t like being away from you like this,” he muttered with a huff, a slightly growling edge to his voice. Blaine’s answering grumble was a clear enough agreement. They talked a bit longer until Blaine realized what time it was and told his mate to scarf down some food and get to class.

“I’ll take care of you as soon as you get home, I promise. Right now you need to be strong, though, babe. Alright? Go learn something. Or… pretend to pay attention at least. That school is ridiculously not challenging…” Kurt rolled his eyes at the phone as they exchanged words of love and hung up. The rest of the day would drag, but at least he had his mate to go home to. His sore ass clenched at the very thought. Oh, how was he going to survive this life?

* * *

 

Blaine’s tongue was hot and velvet-soft and soothing as it delved deep inside, making Kurt moan and his chest rumble with the pleased sound of the wolf inside. Yes, this was just what he needed after so much rough and needy sex over the last four days. He just needed to be worshipped by his mate and Alpha, and if he wasn’t supposed to think of Blaine as the Alpha, well, who really needed to know what Kurt’s heart truly felt about the matter? As long as he put on a good show when Cooper was involved, it should be okay, right?

“Oh, god, yes!” He was stopped from thinking at all when Blaine slid a finger in with his tongue, stretching Kurt out so he could dive in deeper, drool coating his crack and balls and dripping down to the bed, making such a mess, but neither could care at that moment. “Blaine,” Kurt moaned, whimpering as he rolled his hips against the mattress. He loved this man so much. Cherished him. Couldn’t get enough of the way he made Kurt’s body sing, no,  _howl_.

How the hell was he going to sit through classes when this wonderful, perfect, amazing man was so close to him, just waiting for him to pounce?

“Oh my God, how is your tongue that long?” Kurt moaned, hips bucking without his control as Blaine simply fucked him with that devilish tongue. It felt so good he didn’t even care if he sounded like a two bit whore. The way Blaine moved his tongue and finger together was absolutely sinful. There was no way Kurt would ever get enough of his mate, and that was probably bad news for his wrecked body. Oh well. It wasn’t like they could heal, so there was more sex to be had as far as Kurt was concerned, and Blaine seemed on the same track of thought.

Even as Blaine’s hot mouth trailed over Kurt’s ass and lower back, leaving behind dark bites and hickeys to show just who the younger male belonged to, the dominant wolf kept his fingers buried deep in Kurt, working them within him such that a simple flutter of his middle and forefinger stimulated Kurt’s prostate enough to have him whimpering and whining as he bucked into the mattress.

Growling into Kurt’s ear, Blaine leaned further over his pale, sweaty body. “Are you ready for me again, baby?” he asked, growing ever harder with Kurt’s sounds. The way his wolf cried called to Blaine with such strength he could hardly keep his own beast in his skin. “Gonna fuck you so hard, then I’m gonna love you slow and deep… Then we’re gonna sleep so we can go to school tomorrow.”

Kurt groaned, but then Blaine was in him with one swift jerk of his hips, a seamless transition from fingers to cock and Kurt was moaning and snarling as the wolf tried its best to claw out of what hold he had on it. It was a strange sensation, feeling like he was two beings at once, but when the wolf got worked up like it was, that was exactly what Kurt felt like. The wolf didn’t want to be part of the human anymore. He wanted freedom, and soon Kurt would give in and let him have it.

“Gonna shift, babe? Mmm, I can feel it. I’ll go with you, don’t worry,” Blaine pushed into him hard enough to make the bed hit against the wall, and Kurt felt his hands shift back and forth from paws, eyes morphing, hair growing and sinking back into his flesh only to grow out again. He was about to lose all that control, but at least Blaine told him to do it. “Go ahead, baby. Do it. Let him out.”

Blaine’s voice shifted to a snarling demand, finally ending in more of a bark as he let the shift take over, his claws tearing at Kurt’s skin before the younger wolf took over and his fur and thick hide protected him from harm. The wolves mated then, Blaine towering over Kurt, holding him down, pinning him to the bed with teeth to the back of his neck, slamming into his raised ass and grunting while Kurt whined so prettily.

It wasn’t very long before the younger wolf collapsed under his mate’s weight, Blaine’s knot keeping him in place even after they were both spent. He licked the side of Kurt’s face even as they both let their bodies shift back, still stuck together as they were. It was an odd sensation, but it was also very intimate and made Kurt shiver, especially when Blaine kept licking his face and neck after they were both fully human once more.

“Mmm, I love you,” the man Kurt would swear up and down was his Alpha murmured, making him whimper and shiver, shifting against the knot in his ass which pulled deliciously. He had a thought that he should probably be concerned about his growing masochism, but brushed it off as Blaine lifted himself to lick at the wounds his claws had left on Kurt’s back. It felt too nice to have his wounds licked and bruises soothed. Plus, he healed too quickly to really worry.

Both boys sighed as they lay together, snuggled and comfortable and just plain happy, if a little sore. Kurt shifted and groaned as Blaine slid out of him, leaving him open and empty and wet with come. “Don’t worry, babe. I promised I’ll make sweet, slow love to you, didn’t I?”

Kisses started sweet with lips and sighs and some soft tongues introduced, but soon progressed to more open mouths, more exploration with those tongues and exchanging of spit and breath and moaning… There was love-making and Kurt was reduced to whimpers and whines and “Yes, Blaine,  _please_ ”s. Blaine loved him slow and soft and long, just as he promised, then they fell asleep nestled together, Blaine buried inside of Kurt while Kurt sprawled on top of him, blankets pulled up over his back to cover them both. It was one of the best night’s in Kurt’s memory.

* * *

 

“God, Blaine, it’s so hard!”

Kurt was panting into Blaine’s mouth as the older male held him against the closed door of the janitor’s closet they were hidden in. Kurt’s legs spread wide, feet pressed against the door while his knees bent tightly, keeping him open as far as possible so Blaine could nestle between his thighs, erection rubbing against Kurt’s through his worn jeans and Kurt’s ridiculously tight pants.

“What’s hard, babe?” Blaine growled, leaning down to nip marks along the side of Kurt’s throat. It was Wednesday. They’d gone exactly one day in the school together without being intimate. It was a new record for them, even though they did exchange handjobs in the Nav at lunch Tuesday. “Your dick? I know… Gonna take care of it. Gonna take care of  _you_.”

A shiver coursed down Kurt’s spine at Blaine’s promise, then the other man was sliding their pants down, slipping a little packet of lube from his back pocket, and quickly prepping Kurt for a quick yet satisfying mating. That was what it was every time they connected anymore. They were mating, making love, fucking… it was everything all at once and Kurt felt like he’d explode with the emotions of it all. He absolutely adored this man and everything he was.

“Mmm, yes, Blaine!” Kurt moaned, jerking his hips to get Blaine’s fingers and thumb deep inside him. The stretch was quick but thorough, and Kurt loved the sting. They were skipping class at the moment- Kurt gym, which he never actually dressed for if he could help it anyway, and Blaine Spanish. They probably shouldn’t be skipping, but Kurt was so hard it hurt and he just needed to be fucked.

It seemed like ages before Blaine deemed him ready, but then he was inside and Kurt had his legs stretched tight around the older wolf’s back, anchoring himself to his mate while he fucked him so deeply he saw stars. They pounded into the door with every one of Blaine’s thrusts, but neither worried. They didn’t even stop when there was a banging from the other side of the door. There was a good chance at least a janitor now knew what the two of them were up to, but they just couldn’t care. They felt too good to care.

Kurt came over Blaine’s fist as the older man released in his ass, his knot buried as usual even though it meant they’d be stuck in the closet longer. “You’re mine. So mine,” Blaine grunted as he dragged the last bit of fluid from Kurt’s leaking cock, then lifted his hand between them so they both could lick it clean, leaning in to share a dirty kiss once the come was all licked up.

“All yours. I love you so much,” Kurt breathed, only just coming down from the orgasmic high that he’d reached. He let his head fall back against the door while Blaine continued to hold him, supporting him up against the door while they remained blissfully connected. “We really need to get control over this before we get in trouble, though, love.”

There was an answering nod, but neither boy seemed all that worried about getting into trouble. They were much too intent on feeding their inner animals, and those animals craved mating, loving, togetherness. “Might as well stay the rest of the period, though, right?” Blaine asked as he slid out of his mate, though that was made pointless as the bell releasing the period rang in the distance just as Kurt lowered his feet to the ground and stretched properly.

“Sorry, Blaine,” Kurt sassed, belting his pants and shaking his ass at his boyfriend. “That bell means it’s time for math. I am not missing that class. I’ll fall behind and then I’ll be doomed and we’ll be stuck in Lima forever.” He tapped his mate on the nose, which made Blaine twitch before sticking out his tongue and licking Kurt’s finger.

The pair giggled as they practically fell out of the closet, only to find a glaring janitor who clearly had needed supplies for the last however long they’d been holed up inside. They did their best to look apologetic, but didn’t stick around for the man to take their names or anything all the same. Blaine walked Kurt to his math class, then went to his own history class. After this period it would be time to go home. They’d nearly made it the whole day without jumping each other. Nearly. But they hadn’t been able to do anything at lunch thanks to bringing Blaine’s bike, so it was inevitable, really.

That reasoning didn’t quite hold the next day, when Kurt dragged Blaine into an empty classroom instead of going to the lunchroom, riding him on the unused teacher’s desk until the older male was knotted and coating his walls. Kurt stayed perched on him while Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt’s hips and sides, bruising him in the best ways. They’d just made out in the hallway between classes, but it just wasn’t enough… Food was grabbed and eaten on the run to class after the lunch block ended, but they still weren’t fully satisfied.

Something about sitting in class with Blaine’s come filling him up, leaking slowly out of his ass and into his tight black pants, had Kurt so horny he knew he couldn’t go to his next class. He had to have his mate again. He had to have him right away.

That Thursday afternoon, Kurt convinced his boyfriend to sneak around the side of the school building, getting him out of class early after taking a bathroom pass himself, claiming he was needed for some questions about the incident with Karofsky. They made their way to a mostly hidden spot at one side of the large school building, where Kurt fell to his knees despite the dirty ground and nearly tore through Blaine’s jeans, latching onto his rigid cock and sucking him straight down his throat with a greedy growl.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Blaine grunted, rocking his hips as Kurt relaxed his throat and allowed his mouth to be fucked. His gag reflex was basically non-existent, which he was very grateful for as his mate slammed into his throat, salty precome coating his tongue and making him whine with want. “Feel so good, baby. Feel fantastic. I love fucking your gorgeous face…”

Kurt’s eyes watered as he tried to breathe through his nose, sucking hard on Blaine’s cock and moaning around it. It felt so good, so heavy on his tongue. There was just something satisfying about pleasing Blaine like this. Hands dug into Kurt’s hair and he knew it would be noticeable in his next class exactly what he’d been up to. It made him even more excited and he growled deeper around Blaine’s length.

For his part, Blaine jerked his hips, dug his fingers into Kurt’s hair, and pumped deep into Kurt’s throat, releasing his salty, bitter seed as Kurt lapped it up greedily. He was so hard in his pants there was no way to hide it at all, but that only made Blaine smirk.

The older male pulled Kurt up by his hair, making him wince and whine and moan with need. “What do you need, baby? You need to come? You need me?” Blaine growled, biting and sucking at Kurt’s throat while he worked his hands into the younger male’s pants. As soon as Kurt’s jeans were undone, Blaine’s hands were exploring, massaging his ass, cradling his balls, making his knees go weak.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried as his mate grasped his erection and pumped, his other hand playing almost idly with his balls. Kurt just stood there, a useless blob of arousal and utter pleasure. He couldn’t help but howl when he climaxed, coating Blaine’s fist in come and licking it clean when the older boy held it up to his face. It was erotic and had Kurt’s spent cock twitching rather painfully.

After righting their pants and kissing Kurt hard enough to bruise his lips, Blaine smirked at him again. “Time to get to class, babe.” Kurt swore the heightened hormones were going to kill him if they didn’t back down soon, but got to class anyway, keeping in mind that there was only one more day before the weekend.

* * *

 

Kurt’s French teacher glared at him all of lunch as he sat practically in his boyfriend’s lap. He wasn’t sure why his French teacher was on lunch monitor duty, but she was, and she wasn’t happy with their display. It seemed they weren’t going to be able to get away with anything during their lunch hour, so he shifted and grumbled and ate his food, mentally counting down the hours to the final bell.

Kurt counted the lack of run ins with any bullies that whole week as a combination of luck and fear, due to all the trouble Karofsky was in, and dared to smile and wave at Azimio and his football gang on his way to meet Blaine at his bike after school. He was also horny as hell, so maybe the added testosterone was making him ballsy. He wasn’t really sure, but Blaine got a kick out of it, and they had a steamy make-out session on the bike before finally heading home.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Kurt asked drowsily after a round of post-school sex but before Pam made it back from the store where she’d grabbed supplies for a late pack dinner that evening. “I don’t think I’ll survive if we’re going to be this horny forever. I mean, it’s  _exhausting_.”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “It won’t be this bad forever. Actually, it’ll get better after the full moon hits again. It’s really just until the first moon that it’s so bad. Though I’m not complaining too much…” He grinned and wiggled his brows, making Kurt laugh.

It might not be much longer, but at least they were finding ways of handling this constant lust. It made Kurt smile just thinking of the way his mate cared for him, and the way he cared for Blaine in return. They were simply meant for each other. They were so in love.

“If only the moon would help me deal with your brother better, too…” Kurt muttered. But that was a whole different issue. Somehow, he knew it would come up eventually and it would be his problem to deal with, no matter how much Blaine would want to help. Sex was one thing, but the whole werewolf culture? That was going to take a long while for Kurt to really understand...


End file.
